


I Hate to Look into Those Eyes and See an Ounce of Pain

by CaptainAwesome242



Series: It’s the Simple Things in Life Like When and Where [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Boyfriends, Classical Music, Concerts, M/M, Music, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting, at least for the 23rd century anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAwesome242/pseuds/CaptainAwesome242
Summary: ‘The Ultimate Classical Music Revival Experience’ - That’s what the poster tacked to Jim’s wall proclaimed in bold, blocky lettering. All other notes and reminders on the notice board had been shuffled precariously to the edges to make way for the poster, which now took pride of place in the centre.Jim was absolutely beside himself.Leonard was not.~~~Or Jim manages to score tickets to the musical event of the century, and Bones gets sick





	I Hate to Look into Those Eyes and See an Ounce of Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Warning - descriptions of vomiting, nothing graphic
> 
> Title from Sweet Child O' Mine by Guns N' Roses

‘The Ultimate Classical Music Revival Experience’ - That’s what the poster tacked to Jim’s wall proclaimed in bold, blocky lettering. All other notes and reminders on the notice board had been shuffled precariously to the edges to make way for the poster, which now took pride of place in the centre.

“Should I be taking some sort of hint here?” Leonard asked pointedly, gesturing to the conspicuous advertisement. He’d always known how much of an avid musician his boyfriend was, and of his love for the classical hits of centuries past. This event would be perfect for him.

Jim gave a small laugh, “No, they sold out within minutes,”

“Did you get a ticket?”

“No,” Jim said, shaking his head. His tone had an affected lightness to it but it wasn’t hard to hear the disappointment buried beneath, “I was locked up in meetings with the admiralty, by the time I was done they were fresh out,”

Leonard felt bad for Jim, who was clearly crushed, but he knew sympathy wouldn’t be appreciated. Instead he took a leaf out of his captain’s book and deflected with humour.

“Just as well, I think I’d have to sell both of my kidneys to afford this,” he joked, even as his mind boggled at the outrageous price listed on the poster.

Jim snickered, “Your old man kidneys wouldn’t fetch enough, you’d probably need to chuck your liver in too,”

It was an ongoing joke between the two, poking fun at the others age or lack thereof. In the grand scheme of things Leonard wasn’t even at an age where people would consider him old - he hadn’t even hit 40 yet! - and he wasn’t even ten years older than Jim (the fact that he was nine years older was beside the point).

Leonard rolled his eyes with an amused huff, “Or we could sell your organs if they’re that much younger and juicier,” he poked the younger man playfully in the belly. Well, the stomach, Jim didn’t have a belly much to Leonard’s adoring envy.

Jim leapt away with a gasp, glaring at Leonard, “Stop that, you know I’m ticklish!”

A mischievous look came over Leonard’s face as he slowly stalked towards Jim.

Jim backed up, noting that Leonard was between him and the door, “No, don’t even think about it! Bones, I mean it!”

But Leonard didn’t let up. He crept closer and closer until Jim’s legs hit the bed and he lost his balance, flopping uncoordinatedly onto the cushy mattress. Leonard seized his opportunity and pounced, his wiggling fingers dancing erratically over Jim’s stomach and down his sides. Jim shrieked and tried to squirm away but Leonard was relentless. He laughed uncontrollably, trying vainly to push Leonard’s hands away.

Eventually, when Jim was gasping for breath and his sides ached from laughing, Leonard yielded. Once Jim had collected himself, he smacked Leonard on the arm.

“You’re a real jerk, you know that?” The severity of Jim’s insult was lessened considerably by the grin stretching from ear to ear.

Leonard shrugged, “You might have mentioned it once or twice,”

Jim huffed out a laugh before flopping back on the bed, pulling Leonard down with him. Leonard knew Jim would still be upset about missing the show, but at least he’d been distracted for the moment.

~~~

Two months had passed, and the poster was still up on Jim’s wall. Leonard wondered about the wisdom in this. On the one hand it was a very well designed poster and he could understand wanting to have it up, but on the other hand it served to remind Jim that he wasn’t going.

When Leonard had tentatively brought the subject up Jim had smiled, a determined glint sparkling in his eyes, “I didn’t get a ticket in the first round, but there’ll be resales when people get refunds, and there’s a few contests and ways to win them. I’m going, Bones,”

At this stage, Leonard really shouldn’t have been surprised by Jim’s determination. If there was one thing Jim was famous for, aside from his boyish good looks, it was his tenacity - if he wanted something he would get it, by any means necessary and damn the consequences. It was one of the things Leonard admired most about the man, and he was glad that in this instance it was being put to use to achieve something that wouldn’t put his career, or indeed his life, on the line.

So they sat together one evening, huddled under the blankets like kids at a sleepover and listened to the announcer on the radio.

 _“So next year, the music event we’ve all been waiting for: The Ultimate Classical Music Revival, with songs covering the whole spectrum of genres, it is going to be phenomenal. We’re dead excited to be going and a few lucky winners are going to be coming with us,”_ the host began with gusto.

 _“That’s right,”_ the second announcer, an equally zealous female, continued, _“and so many of you, literally hundreds of thousands of you entered, our system almost crashed because of you guys! So many of you entered our contest but only ten winners will be chosen,”_

_“The names will be selected at random by our super computer to ensure maximum fairness. Are you ready for this?”_

_“I’m ready, shall we begin now?”_

_“Let’s do it!”_

Jim grabbed Leonard’s hand under the blankets, though his eyes never strayed from the small transmitter. Leonard squeezed his hand in reassurance and kept his eyes trained on Jim’s face. He hoped desperately that Jim would win, he really deserved it after the curveballs the universe had been throwing his way lately.

The last few missions had been rough to say the least; from exhausting negotiations to violent missions where only a few members of the away team returned. Through it all Jim had been the strong and dependable captain they all knew him to be, but Leonard knew it had worn him down both physically and mentally. Even if it was months away yet, Jim really needed this.

The dramatic music played for longer than necessary, dragging out the suspense and prolonging the torturous anticipation. Leonard rolled his eyes and almost snapped at the box to hurry the hell up, but then the hosts returned.

 _“Ok, so it’s time to reveal the names of our lucky winners,”_ the woman said.

_“And the names are... Justin Mallory,”_

_“Penny Kruger,”_

_“Archi Vashti,”_

They took it in turns to announce the names, an agonisingly long pause between each reveal.

_“Rhonda Lumsden,”_

_“Lev Lund,”_

_“Toruń Toepfer,”_

As the names counted down Leonard could see Jim’s face dropping, though the steely glint of determination still lurked in his eyes.

_“Natalia Marquez,”_

_“Julian Barnes,”_

_“Altin Haugen,”_

_“And ...”_

They paused again as a tortuously long drumroll filled the air. Jim tensed, breath held.

_“Oris Mighna!”_

Jim sagged in defeat as the tension left his body, slumping into Leonard who wrapped him up in his arms.

_“Congratulations to our ten lucky winners! Your tickets will be sent out tonight and you’ll get—“_

Leonard switched the radio off and kicked it frustratedly to the end of the bed. He glared angrily into the dark. Why wouldn’t the universe cut Jim a break?

After a pause, Jim spoke, “It’s okay, Bones, there’s still the resale. I’ll get one then,”

Leonard squeezed him reassuringly and nestled his head into Jim’s golden hair, the two of them staying this way for the rest of the night.

~~~

A few months later, and a month before the show, Leonard had lost all hope of Jim getting a ticket.

The resales had come and gone quicker than a heartbeat to no avail. There’d barely been a chance to switch into the tab Jim constantly had open before they were gone again, sold off to people who had nothing else to do but stalk the site for tickets. Once again Jim pretended he wasn’t too bothered, but with each let down it became more and more difficult for him to mask his disappointment.

Still, over the following weeks he seemed to put it out of his mind, and Leonard stopped thinking about it. Which is why it came as such a surprise to him when Jim burst into his office grinning like a loon. Startled by his sudden appearance Leonard could only stare with wide eyes as Jim practically vibrated with excitement.

“We’re going!” He declared triumphantly.

Leonard, still uncertain as to what had Jim so excited, asked, “Going where?”

Jim’s eyes widened in disbelief, “To the bottom of the ocean, I hear it’s great this time of year. No Bones! We’re going to the show!”

“The show? Wait, _the_ show?” Leonard asked, hardly daring to believe.

Jim nodded eagerly, “Pike scored two tickets and he gave them to me as a reward for sorting out that drama on Vigil 9,”

“Oh my god, Jim!” Bones felt himself mirroring Jim’s expression as he moved from behind his desk.

“We’re going, Bones!” Jim exclaimed, throwing his arms gleefully around Leonard’s neck.

“I’m so happy for you! You so deserve this!” Joy bubbled up through Leonard and he laughed in relief.

“I can’t believe we’re going, and you didn’t even have to sell any organs!” Jim beamed, “which is just as well because the prices have skyrocketed, you’d have needed to part with both kidneys, your liver and probably your stomach too,”

Leonard cuffed him playfully around the head before pulling him in for kiss, “You’re lucky I love you, you punk,”

“I know,” said Jim cheekily before kissing Leonard more deeply.

 _“Captain Kirk to the Bridge, please, Captain Kirk to the Bridge,”_ Spock’s voice echoed through the office.

Jim pulled away, smiling, “Duty calls, I’ll see you tonight,”

Leonard watched him go, knowing with absolute certainty that his boyfriend would be just as, if not more excited that night. He’d have some energy to burn off that’s for sure...

~~~

In a stroke of coincidence, or careful planning, the Enterprise was due back on Earth for a week long service and systems check, starting the day of the show. It would be a close call, but Spock was content to preside over the handover to the admiralty, and Admiral Pike was more than happy to deal with the First Officer over the Captain, given the circumstances. Then it was just a case of getting from the space dock to the venue in time. Piece of cake.

Jim was absolutely beside himself.

Leonard was not.

He was excited for the show, more than that he was excited for Jim to enjoy the show. But over the last few days there’d been an outbreak of Plym’s virus on the ship, and Leonard had been running himself ragged trying to keep it contained to the unfortunate few who’d already caught it. There wasn’t a cure, it just had to work its way through the system in a rather unpleasant fashion - it only lasted a few days but it had all the symptoms of the flu at its worst and then some.

Leonard and his team had set up a separate ward for those infected and immunised every crew member to combat the virus, all in a very short space of time. Not only was he exhausted but he was beginning to exhibit symptoms of the virus in himself, which he was stubbornly ignoring the existence of. He could puke his guts up to his heart’s content tomorrow, but he would not ruin this long-awaited night for Jim.

But even as he trudged through the ship to his quarters, he knew he’d much rather fall face first into bed than go anywhere further than his bathroom.

Do it for Jim, he reminded himself as he pulled his uniform off with aching muscles, dressing in the clothes he’d blessedly left out.

Do it for Jim, he demanded as he tore his longing eyes away from his warm, comfortable bed.

Do it for Jim, he pleaded as his stomach began to turn mutinously as he walked to the transporter room.

Jim was already there when he arrived, dressed comfortably in jeans paired with a plaid shirt open over a t-shirt and combat boots. Leonard, who only knew what he was wearing because of the sheer effort it took to put it on, also wore jeans and a t-shirt with boots, but also a jacket to fight the chills that occasionally rolled through him.

Jim was chatting animatedly with the Lieutenant on duty, but cut himself short to grin at Leonard.

“Hey Bones, ready to go?”

Leonard forced himself to return the expression, hoping it looked more like a smile than a grimace, “Yep, sure am,”

“Hope you guys have a great time. Captain Kirk was just telling me—“

“John, how many times? When I’m off duty it’s Jim,” the captain said with a reproachful smile.

“Right, yes sir — Jim — but since I am on duty, shouldn’t you call me Lieutenant Kyle?”

“I’m off duty, I can call you whatever I like,” Jim said, grinning. He checked his watch, “We’d better go, don’t want to miss the start,”

Leonard forced his heavy limbs to carry him onto the transporter pad, trying to think of anything besides his roiling stomach.

“Well, like I was saying have a great time. I’m seriously jealous,” said John as he started adjusting the switches and dials, “I tried to get a ticket myself but they sold out unbelievably quickly,”

“The perks of being captain,” Jim said playfully, “don’t worry, you can be my date next time,”

Leonard rolled his eyes as Jim winked at the Lieutenant, “Honestly Jim, we haven’t even gone on this date yet and you’re already planning your next one with someone else,”

Jim shrugged nonchalantly, “I like to plan ahead. Besides you’ll be in a care home before too long, I’ll need someone to keep me company,”

“Are you even going to wait until I’m in the home before eloping?” Leonard continued the joke, anything to keep Jim from noticing how unwell he felt.

Jim pretended to think about it, “Hmm... maybe we’ll just drop you off on the way,”

“If you’re ready?” John asked, hand poised to activate the transporter.

“Steady on, John, Bones is still stood right here, we can’t run off together yet. But if you’re talking about the transporter then yes, we’re ready,” Jim grinned.

John shook his head in amusement and started the beaming process.

If Leonard had felt bad before he felt absolutely wretched now. He’d never been a fan of beaming but doing it while ill was far worse than he could ever imagine. He braced his hands on his knees to catch his breath and wait for the dizziness to pass.

He felt a warm hand on his back, “Bones? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he said straightening up, “or as fine as I can be after being put through a blender. Whose idea was it to transport people by splitting their atoms up? A damn stupid idea if you ask me, atoms should be left well enough alone,”

Leonard’s dislike of beaming and space transport in general was well known, but Jim knew there was something more than that. He also knew that when Leonard was deflecting like this he wouldn’t open up with a point blank question, he had to be guided into talking while thinking it was his idea so Jim changed the subject.

“Come on then, let’s head in. According to Pike the seats he got us are really good, he was sat there when he went to see...”

Leonard could have wept with joy when he heard the word ‘seats’ - he’d been half afraid they would be standing in a huge crowd, being jostled and knocked around by the thousands of other bodies moving around them. He’d have to thank Pike later.

As they were among the last few stragglers to arrive they queued and got in fairly quickly, and before too long they were sat in their designated seats. Pike had been right, they did have a very good view. The arena was an enormous circular venue with a large round stage ringed by a standing crowd of hundreds, and rows of seats going up and up seemingly for miles. A vast assortment of instruments were set up ready on the stage, and recorded music was being piped out through the speakers as the techies performed their final checks on the lights and equipment.

Leonard quickly discovered he was having trouble focusing when he realised Jim had asked him a question and he had no idea what he had been saying. He blushed in shame, “Sorry, say again?”

Jim gave him a funny look, “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine,” Leonard insisted, “guess I’m just a little tired after today. I’m really sorry, Jim, what were you saying?”

Jim smiled sympathetically but his eyes remained suspicious, “I was just asking if you wanted to read the program,” he gestured to the booklet he was holding, “I don’t want to, I want it all to be a surprise, I just wondered if you wanted to look,”

Leonard shook his head. He wanted to share this with Jim so he wanted to be surprised too, not to mention he probably wouldn’t know what many of the songs were and in his current condition he didn’t think he’d be able to read it.

“No thanks, I’ll be surprised too,”

Jim smiled, but didn’t have time to say anything before the house lights went down and the roving spotlights converged on the stage, where streaks of golden light began to swirl like a hurricane as the host was beamed onto the stage.

“Hey! Hey! Hey! Are you all ready for a good time tonight!?” he barely let the process finish before he bounded off, arms waving excitedly as he riled the crowd up, “I’m Arvin Mack and I’ll be your tour guide through the centuries. We’ve got a terrific playlist lined up for you tonight as we work our way through some of the most spectacular anthems from the 20th and 21st Centuries, this will truly be a night to remember through the ages – we’re making history here, guys, are you ready?”

Leonard wasn’t sure how, but he managed to keep the wince off his face as the room erupted around him, the shouts and screams penetrating and reverberating ruthlessly around his pounding skull.

“I said, _are you ready?_ ” the Arvin repeated with zeal, the audience responding in kind, “Alright! Let’s not hang about then! We’re gonna kick things off tonight with an all time classic from 20th Century band Guns N’ Roses, so let’s make some noise for Warp Factor Infinity who are gonna perform Sweet Child O’ Mine!”

Arvin disappeared, and in his place a four-piece band materialised, each donning wild-haired wigs and dressed, Leonard assumed, to resemble to original band members. Amid the chaotic approval of the audience Leonard pondered the use of a transporter to beam acts to and from the stage. He supposed it was quicker, and it saved the need for a direct route to the central platform, but even the thought of beaming sent his stomach into fresh spin cycle, and it was all he could do to keep his dinner down.

But it was all worth it to see the awestruck look on Jim’s face as the guitar solo began; a grin was so wide it almost looked painful, and eyes alight with unbridled glee. It had been so long since Leonard had seen his boyfriend so carefree, so excited, so himself – tonight he wasn’t Captain Kirk, he was Jim. It warmed Leonard’s heart, which offered a very strange contrast to the chills that racked his frame.

As he listened, Leonard realised he knew this song – Jim had sung it to him before on a number of occasions and was singing along now, and even though his voice was drowned out by the masses Leonard was certain he was hitting every note. He watched Jim’s mouth working its way easily through the familiar words while somehow never losing the shape of the cheek-splitting grin.

A particularly harsh chill rolled through Leonard, and despite the heat created by many gathered bodies he tugged his jacket tighter around him. He felt freezing even as sweat trickled down his forehead, which he knew without touching it would be burning hot. He longed more than anything to go back to the ship, to curl up in his bed and suffer miserably for the rest of existence, but as the whine of the guitar finished and the audience cheered wildly Leonard realised they had only played one song so far.

It was going to be a long night.

The song had barely finished when the next one begun, welcomed ferociously by the insatiable crowd. Leonard didn’t think he knew this one, but then again he wasn’t really listening, focusing instead on not throwing up.

 _Look at Jim_ , he commanded, _look how happy he is, you gonna ruin that by being sick!?_

Focusing on Jim worked surprisingly well, and the song passed in a blur of noise; something about prayers and halfway or something?

The trouble came when the next song started.

The song, We Will Rock You, apparently required audience participation, which made Leonard groan as it was, but the sheer volume of people clapping in a single instant ricocheted horrendously through his churning stomach, and he almost threw up on the spot. Swallowing back the burning bile Leonard struggled to force his body to cooperate, to join in with the actions to avoid Jim’s suspicion.

Stomp, stomp, clap;

Stomp, stomp, clap;

Don’t throw up;

Don’t throw up;

Leonard couldn’t stop the gurgled belch that was thankfully drowned out, but he knew if he didn’t leave now the guy in front of him would be picking chunks of replicated carrot out of his hair before too long. He swallowed thickly and leant over to Jim.

“I’m just going to the bathroom,” he shouted, unable to keep the tremor from his voice.

Jim looked over, brows furrowing and grin dimming in concern, “Are you okay?”

Leonard couldn’t hear him, but the mouth movements were easy enough to follow, “Yeah, yeah, I’ll be back in a minute,”

He turned to leave, feeling Jim’s eyes boring into him as he sidled along the row to the exit.

Once he was out of the stadium the racket, though still horrendously loud, was slightly more muffled, allowing for the ringing in his ears to sound clearer. His eyes watered in the brighter light of the corridor, but he blinked through the moisture in search of the men’s room.

Don’t throw up, don’t throw up, don’t throw up.

He repeated the mantra to himself, hoping desperately to be able to get to the relative privacy of a cubicle before hurling his guts up. His eyes flicked around, finding no end of advertisements for upcoming events, the various restaurants, and the current show, but no sign of the simple outline of a man.

Don’t throw up, don’t throw up, don’t throw up.

An usher approached him cautiously, “Are you alright, sir?”

“Bathroom,” he demanded, keeping his teeth clenched tight, arms wrapped around his stomach.

The usher’s eyes widened in realisation, “Round that corner, first door on the right,”

Leonard barely waited to hear the full directions before he took off in the direction she gestured. Almost there.

Don’t throw up, _don’t throw up_ , _DON’T THROW UP!_

He burst through the door, unable to hold back the vomit anymore; the first heave soaking the front of his shirt as he fell to his knees, managing to get his head in front of the toilet to aim for the second heave. Leonard coughed and spluttered noisily, stomach pumping painfully as it finally emptied itself.

Once the first wave seemed to be over and the dry heaves had all but stopped he fell into a seated position, back against one wall and feet propped against the other, bent knees resting against the bowl. He tipped his head back and groaned. He’d hoped he would feel better once it was out, but having taken care of the other patients for the last however many days he really ought to have known better.

He just hoped he could feel a little better and get back to Jim before he noticed he’d been gone for too long…

 ~~~

As Jim watched Leonard’s retreating back, he hoped his boyfriend wasn’t too ill. He clearly wasn’t well, that much was obvious even in the dark of the arena, but Jim hoped it wasn’t anything too serious.

Leonard clearly hadn’t wanted Jim to follow, and as someone who used to be ill on a regular basis Jim understood just wanting to sit on your own for a while, but that didn’t mean he was about to let Bones suffer alone. He decided to wait a few minutes to see if he would return, and if he didn’t then Jim would go looking for him.

Happy with this decision, Jim returned his attention to the band on stage, just as they began to play the intro to Don’t Stop Believing. It was one of his favourite songs, as a child he’d often pictured himself as the small-town boy leaving his lonely life behind to explore the universe. Looking back now, be pictured the Enterprise as the Midnight Train going anywhere, boldly going where no one had before. He couldn’t wait to tell Bones his revelation about the song, but he had to come back first, and Jim noticed with displeasure that he still hadn’t returned.

Damn it, he thought, ignoring his decision to wait and shuffling past everyone in the row.

Blinking against the suddenly bright light, Jim quickly got his bearings and started wandering towards where he hoped the bathrooms were, hoping Bones had gone the same way. His confusion must have been evident because a young woman approached, straightening her uniform and flashing him her brightest smile.

“Can I help you, sir?” she asked flirtily.

“Uh, yeah, I’m looking for my boyfriend, did anyone come out this way recently?”

Her smile dimmed slightly at the word ‘boyfriend’, but she remained polite, “Someone came out not that long ago, actually, went straight to the bathroom, looked like he was about to throw up,”

Jim frowned, “Which bathroom?”

“Just down that way on the right, can’t miss it,”

Jim didn’t wait, calling thanks over his shoulder as he quickly located the men’s room.

The first thing that struck him about the room was the unmistakably acrid stench of vomit, a smell Jim was regrettably familiar with. The second thing was the pitiful groaning coming from the nearest stall.

“Bones?” Jim asked.

“Jim?” came the pained croak.

“I’m coming in, okay?” he pushed the door open carefully, heart sinking at the sight that met him, “Oh, Bones,”

Leonard sat in a heap on the floor, propped up only by the arm leaning on the toilet seat. His pale and clammy face rested on his forearm staring dejectedly into the messy bowl. The front of his shirt was soiled and Jim didn’t even want to consider what kind of dirt he would be picking up by sitting on the floor.

Glassy eyes flicked up to meet his, “’m sorry, Jim,”

“Don’t be stupid, Bones, you can’t help being ill,” Jim stepped into the cubicle and closed the door behind him, “Is this what’s been going around the crew?”

Not having the energy to speak, Leonard nodded against his arm.

Jim crouched down and rubbed circles on Bones’ back, “Is it just vomiting? Or is there anything else?”

“’s just sickness, f’now,” Leonard slurred, hiccoughing.

“Okay, alright, I’m gonna go get you some water, you gonna be okay for a minute?”

Leonard hummed his agreement. He closed his eyes as Jim left, trying to relieve the pounding in his head. After only moments he felt his mouth water and his eyes snapped open as he began to dry heave. A firm, reassuring hand started rubbing circles again as bile came up.

“It’s okay, Bones, just let it out,”

A part of Leonard wanted to laugh at how the tables had turned, at how it was Jim who was reassuring him as he vomited rather than the other way around, but the rest of him just wanted to cry at how miserable he felt. After it passed Leonard collapsed again, sipping gladly from the glass of water Jim pushed in to his hands.

“Must be a nice change for you to not be the one throwing up,” Leonard joked, but the grimace on his face and the groan beneath his words did the opposite. Still, Jim humoured him.

“You know I was only joking about selling your organs, right? You don’t actually have to cough your guts up,”

Leonard choked out a laugh that quickly turned into a hacking cough. Once he could breathe again, he said, “You should get back in there,”

“No, I’m not just gonna leave you here Bones,” Jim said softly, taking the empty glass from Leonard’s trembling hands.

“But you waited so long for this, it’s the most perfect event for you,” Leonard protested.

Jim shrugged, “There’ll be another one, and besides half of the fun was gonna be sharing it with you.”

“But—”

“No buts, Bones, now,” Jim stood and pulled his plaid shirt off, hanging it on the back of the door before turning back to Leonard, “let’s get you out of that shirt,”

Leonard allowed Jim to help him out of his sick-stained shirt, “You know, this probably isn’t the best time for _that_ ,”

“Hush you,” Jim scolded, even as he chuckled. He pulled his shirt off the hook and dressed Leonard into it.

“Okay, I’m alright now, you go back in and enjoy the rest of the show,”

Jim rolled his eyes, “There is no way I’m going to go back in there and have fun when you feel this shit,”

Leonard groaned, “Jim, please, I really don’t want to ruin your night,”

Jim’s face softened, “You haven’t ruined anything, except maybe your shirt. But look, you saw how impossible it was to get into this, there’s no way they’re just going to stop at one show. And even if they do, so be it. I’d have to be a pretty shitty human being to leave you alone on the bathroom floor while I go have a good time,”

“I’m so sorry, Jim,”

“Nope, not hearing it. Now we need to get you out of here before the interval or we’ll be mobbed. Do you feel well enough to get to the beam up point?”

Leonard nodded, even though the opposite was true, and he allowed Jim to pull him to his feet. He swayed slightly but Jim had a tight hold on him, and he began to lead the pair out of the building.

“We’ll get you back on the ship and into bed, alright?” Jim said, nodding his thanks to the young usher from before, who held the door open for them.

“Thanks Jim, and I’m really s—”

“You’re welcome, Bones, and you need to stop apologising, there’s really nothing to be sorry about,”

“What did I do to deserve you?” Leonard wondered aloud.

“Just putting up with me makes you a saint in your own right,” said Jim with a chuckle, “but it’s me who doesn’t deserve you. You were feeling shit, I noticed way back in the transporter room, but you still came out anyway. I feel awful I didn’t just tell you to stay in bed,”

Leonard shook his head, “No, I feel bad you won’t stay,”

“Okay, we both feel bad, I’m sure we can make it up to each other once you’re better,” Jim smirked suggestively.

Leonard rolled his eyes but he was more than down for that agreement, once he could keep his stomach down of course.


End file.
